In the related art, a vehicle lamp is known, which emits light of a light source toward the front side of the lamp via a light guide. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-216279 discloses a structure in which a light source such as an LED is disposed on the end of a rod-shaped light guide and light introduced from the end surface of the light guide is emitted to the front side of a lamp by steps provided on the peripheral surface of the light guide.